Update June 2010
by GothicFairy1593
Summary: Okay, esto es literalmente un update de mi vida... simplemente una explicación sobre mi ausencia para todos mis amigos aqui. Okay, this is literally an update of my life... an explanation for my absence to all my friends here. Spanish AND English


****SPANISH****

¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren bien y que estén disfrutando de su verano… y que estén viendo la FIFA 2010… ¡Go England! ¡Yo todavía tengo fe en ustedes, mis británicos bellos! Hahaha. El propósito de este mensaje es para darles un "update" a todos mis amigos aquí.

En primer lugar, quisiera disculparme con todos ustedes por mi alargada ausencia. Desde el mes de febrero he estado muy ocupada con trabajos de la escuela superior y de la universidad, con exámenes y pruebas de clases de nivel avanzado, con la prueba del College Board, aparte de mis clases regulares. También he tenido varios problemas familiares de los que no creo sea prudente hablar ahora mismo. Sin embargo [y sé que estoy alardeando en esto, pero ni modo, ¡estoy super orgullosa de mis logros!] me alegra comunicarles que hasta ahora he sido la puntuación más alta de el College Board en mi clase [esta prueba es el equivalente al SAT en Estados Unidos], he obtenido calificaciones de 4.00 en todas mis clases [incluyendo las de nivel avanzado], saque mi licencia de conducir [¡Por fin! Después de un año y medio con la licencia de aprendizaje…], he sido seleccionada Presidenta del Club de Teatro de mi escuela University Gardens y Vice-Presidenta del Capitulo Hortus de la Sociedad Nacional de Honor de Puerto Rico junto a una de mis mejores amigas como Presidenta, y por último, pero no menos importante, he sido aceptada este verano para ingresar al Yale Summer Session del English Language Institute… so yeah, ¡en cinco días me voy para Yale! Anyway, dejando de alardear por un rato… espero que ahora que estoy oficialmente en "vacaciones" todo esto mejore y pueda conectarme con más frecuencia.

En segundo lugar, se que les debo a muchos de ustedes varios "reviews" en sus historias. Lamento no haberlas leído ante, pero como les indique previamente, he estado muy ocupada. Pero nada, espero esta semana ponerme al día en mi lectura. También les quiero avisar que esta noche, si Dios lo permite y mi vagancia no me gana, pondré una historia en la que he estado trabajando varios meses ya… pero aun no he terminado. Se trata de un "challenge" hecho por mi amiga LongVodka en el que debía utilizar la canción "Sometime Around Midnight" por The Airborne Toxic Event. Sé que estoy super atrasada en este "challenge", pero espero me puedas perdonar y que el fic sea de tu agrado querida… También, pronto pondré una historia de un "crossover" de The Nanny con el mundo de Harry Potter. Los que me conocen saben que toda mi vida he tenido una obsesión con Harry Potter y ¿Qué mejor que mezclar a mi adorado Severus Snape con nuestro mayordomo favorito y nuestra "Bitch of Broadway"? Hehehe, solo espero que sea del agrado de todos.

Bueno, creo que esto es todo por ahora. Pronto pondré mi fic "Sometime Around Midnight" [Que original, ¿no creen? Hahahaha!]

Y recuerden, no me he olvidado de ustedes. ¡Los "odio" a todos! Cuidensen.

Without wax,

**_Laura _**[GothicFairy].

PD: Si están viendo mi nueva foto de Avatar… pues sí, me corte el pelo y lo pinte de verde… Puff! Slytherin all the way, baby!

* * *

****ENGLISH****

Hello everyone! I hope you're all well and enjoying your summer ... and of course, watching the FIFA 2010 ... Go England! I still have faith in you, my beautiful hot English men! Hahaha. Anyway, the purpose of this note is to give an "update" to all my friends in here.

First, I apologize to all of you for my long absence. Since February I have been busy with high school and college's work, with exams and advanced classes' tests, the College Board test, apart from all my _regular_ classes. I have also had several family situations, which I do not think is wise to talk about right now. However [and I know that I'm boasting about this, but never mind, I'm extremely proud of my accomplishments!] I am pleased to report that so far I have been the highest score of the College Board in my class [this test is equivalent to SAT in the U.S.], I got scores of 4.00 in all my classes [including advanced level], got my driver's license [Finally! After a year and a half with the apprentice's one...], I have been chosen President of the Drama Club at my school, University Gardens, and Vice-President of Chapter Hortus of the National Honor Society of Puerto Rico with one of my best friends as President, and last but not least, this summer I've been accepted to enter the Yale Summer Session in the English Language Institute ... so yeah, in five days I'm going to Yale baby! Anyway, stopping the bragging for a while ... I hope that now that I'm officially on "vacation" things get better and I can connect more often.

Secondly, I know I owe many of you a lot of reviews on their stories. I regret not reading them before, but as I indicated previously, I've been very busy. Anyhow, I hope this week I can catch up on my reading. I also want to tell you that tonight, God willing and if my laziness doesn't get the best of me, I will upload a fic in which I have been working for several months now ... but *'*. This is the response of a challenge made by my friend LongVodka in which I had to use the song "Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event. I know I'm late but better late than never, right? I hope you can forgive me and that the fic is of your liking, dear... Also, soon I will upload the first chapter of a crossover of The Nanny and the world of Harry Potter. Those who know me are aware that I've had the biggest obsession ever with Harry Potter [specially Severus Snape] for my whole life. And what better than mixing my beloved snarky potion master with my favorite butler and "Bitch of Broadway"? Hehehe, I just hope you guys like it.

Well, I think that's all for now. I have to keep working on my fic "Sometime Around Midnight" [That surely is original, don't you think? Hahahaha!] and see if I can upload it later tonight.

And remember, I haven't forgotten about you guys! I _loathe_ you all! Take care.

Without wax,  
_**Laura**_ [GothicFairy].

PS: If you noticed my new Avatar picture… yes, I cut my hair and painted it green… puff! Slytherin all the way, baby!


End file.
